This invention relates to a virtual reality avatar.
Servers located around the Internet serve up content to users on demand. A user interacting through a search engine enters a text query for information and the search results are displayed to the user as text, graphics, audio and/or video, using a graphical user interface (GUI) such as an Internet browser.